ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Warren Worthington III Is an Mutant who was born into an extremely rich family, and shortly after his birth he was taken by Mister Sinister. Sinister took Warren to his secret lab where he would experiment using the High Evolutionary's formula and avian DNA to create a Angelic type humanoid. Mister Sinister's project proved successful due to the Cross-Species enhancements, and his wings were suppressed by Sinister and set to reemerge when he would hit puberty, thus making it seem as if the wings came naturally. Warren was then taken back to his family by Sinister because he took a page from the High Evolutionary's book and wanted him to see humanity's cruelty before joining him. Warren from that day forth would live a comfortable life, until it changed when he hit puberty and his wings started to grow in. Warren kept them hidden under his clothes and even wore a special harness that bound them down to his back to make them harder to notice. One night at school, a fire broke out and Warren had no choice except to jump out a window, in the hope that the wings would slow his fall. He found out that he could fly with them, and saved the other boys in his dormitory from the fire. The rescue inspired Warren to fight crime as the Avenging Angel, (which brought him to the attention of HYDRA). HYDRA then captured Warren and attempted to brainwash him using the Faustus method, but he proved to strong due to Sinister's enhancements and broke free of his cell. As Angel was trying to make his way out of the facility a group of HYDRA soldiers attempted to shoot him but were stopped by one of their gods, Apocalypse. Apocalypse told the HYDRA soldiers to stand down and leave them, afterwards Angel wondered why Apocalypse saved him. He then told Warren that he had a purpose, to help him create a new world where strong beings like them would rise and form a glorious empire. Warren then denied the offer and asked to leave, but Apocalyspe wouldnt allow this so he telekinetically held Warren at bay while he put him to sleep and had Sinister carry him to the lab. Upon awakening, Warren was strapped to a table where Mister Sinister was getting ready to augment his abilities with updated data, and Apocalypse was standing by to observe his latest soldier be created. Sinister then stuck needles into Warren's body to send the components for the enhancement procedure, then shortly after started the process. Warren began to scream in pain when his wings soon turned to metal and his skin was being altered dramatically. In addition to physical enhancements, Sinister installed microchips into Warren's brain that would allow him to be controlled by Apocalypse. Once the process was complete, Apocalypse controlled Warren with little resistance and after disregarding the name Angel gave Warren the new name to fit his new form, the Archangel! Powers and Abilities As a result of Angel's initial experimentation and when Warren became a horseman of Apocalypse, he was given the following abilities: * Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. they're feathers could be launched as flechettes which all hit like bullets able to pierce steel, due in part to their incredible endurance and composition Archangel could uses them to torpedo himself through most anything blasting through and rending it apart. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. ** Flight: The wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1, possibly even faster considering he had little trouble out-flying a fighter jet which can travel a speed of Mach 2.35 (2,903 kph) and later still showed out flying the Blackbird while above sea level at Mach 4.2 (roughly 5,189 kph). ** Wing Blades: His T.O. wings have razor sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for him to use. It's suggested they can cleave semblances with the toughness of diamond being sharp enough cleave stone, tear through tempered steel slice and can easily cleave grown men clean in two. ** Wing Shielding: Due to their metallic transorganic nature they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. Able to resist an arrow barrage, bullet fire, flash flames, a missile strike and lastly can tank a bio-nuclear microwave blast from the mutant Holocaust. ** Poisonous Plumage: Warrens new wings came with dischargable flechettes which carried a potent neurotoxin paralyzing their mark on contact. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours, or even seconds, and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others via blood transfusion, provided they have a compatible blood type. * Energy Manipulation: After his metamorphosis, Warren displayed the following abilities: ** Energy Blasts: He was able to fire energy blasts. ** Energy Constructs: He also acquired the ability to create weapons out of pure solid energy like a sword. ** Speed Boost: The life seed also allows Warren to ramp up his speed exponentially, able to fly all the way from Brazil too the united States in mere hours. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Businesspeople Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Xavier Institute